Ōkami Shirayuki
|caption1 = |username = DarkTwilight011 #1143|type = Player Character|status = Inactive|hero_name = Fenrir|age = 16|birthday = July 27|gender = Male|height = 5'10 (6'3 quirk)|weight = 160lbs (220 quirk)|blood_type = O-|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = U.A. High School|school_year = 1st|agency = |quirk_name = Dark Side of the Moon|description = 1}}Voice Theme Appearance General Appearance Ōkami is a 16 year old Japanese boy with silver hair that falls down in front of his face framing his jaw. He has a tan complexion with piercing sapphire blue eyes. He is typically found wearing his school uniform consisting of a black dress shirt, yellow tie and white coat. If he opts for a more casual appearance he will often wear a hooded sweater or tank top with his jeans. Costumed Appearance His costume doesn't change much between his regular clothes as his quirk doesn't require much in the way of clothes. However he does wear a dark purple coat as to help distinguish him in a crowd in his regular form. Personality A curious individual, Ōkami longs to see the world and explore. He is a very loyal person, often putting others well being before his own. This goes hand in hand with his heroic personality, willing to lay his life on the line for his friends and family. It is this personality type that has set Ōkamis goal for the future. He dreams to be the number 1 hero so he can make the world a better place. Ōkami can be slightly shy at first but is willing to open up to almost anyone. Once one gets to know him and he lets a few of his walls down Ōkami becomes a very playful person. Often joking around with friends and is frequently snarky and sarcastic. However, this will vary depending how deep the bond has become with someone. Ōkami possess a strong competitive streak and is allways up to meet the challenge. Ōkami is confident in his abilities and is not afraid to get in the thick of it. Character Background Ōkami had a fairly average childhood being raised on the family farm. He was the only child in his family causing his parents to teach him everything they could about his quirk. Being the family quirk for generations, the family decided to invest in farm land so as to not disturb city life.His parents retired from being heroes so as to start a family and took over as head of the cattle farm. As he was growing up Ōkami would go to school and then come home to work on the farm. This caused him to not really have much of a life and no close friends. This paired with hearing about his parents hero stories cause Ōkami to dream of getting out and exploring the world and see all it had to offer. It was because of this that his parents got him to apply to U.A. so he could learn to become a hero. Aspects # Loyalty # Prude # Adventurous Stat Points Quirk Dark Side of the Moon Dark Side of the Moon is a quirk that grants the user the ability to transform themselves into a bipedal wolf. This transformation gives the user all of the physical traits of a wolf including claws on each of their fingers and toes as well as fangs. The user also gains an increase to their physical abilities. Their strength, speed, durability and perception are all increased. The user also In their non-transformed state the user has the ears and tail of a wolf. However with all of these positives there are major drawbacks. After transforming back into their original form the user will be utterly drained of their energy and rendered completely immobile for a time. This is a result of their muscles increasing in size. As well like the name of the quirk hints at, the phases of the moon impact the quirk. Under a full moon, if the quirk is activated, the user becomes berserk and cannot distinguish friend from foe. During a new moon the user cannot transform no matter how much they may need to. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive